


A Rude Awakening.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Sadness, Season/Series 07, Sexual Fantasy, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to...Deja Vu.Spreading some Joy...Dreams can decieve...





	A Rude Awakening.

That very same night, with the image of Yvonne still fresh and at the fore-front of her mind as she slept...

Her sub-conscious mind brought Yvonne back to life and into her bedroom.

She had not known Yvonne Atkins personally, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this wonder-full looking woman.

who had died only recently in suspicious circumstances, before her own arrival as Larkhall's newest Governing Governor.

Would have been the only woman for her.

And that thought had saddened her heart, yet the ecstasy of this nights wildest dream, of her dream-lover, would have to suffice.

If her mind was playing tricks on her, this treat was being welcomed with open arms.

Yvonne approached her bed with an alluring, cheeky smile which crushed her insides to rubble, as she felt powerless to move even a muscle...

Yvonne lifted the bed cover, and slid down covering her entire body with her own...

Yvonne's lips proceeded to groan into hers, pressuring with urgency and longing...

Yvonne's probing tongue was the sweetest taste she had ever known, it felt like heaven, falling into Yvonne totally...

How can a dream seem so real? she asked herself, yet didn't linger on that thought...

In her eagerness, she encircled her arms around Yvonne's body and turned over, now content to feel Yvonne underneath her...

She felt so aroused, she had to search Yvonne's body further, her hand, lowering and entering into Yvonne's clothing...

And...oh...oh...finally, finding and feeling deep into Yvonne's juicy, forbidden fruits....

A loud piercing sound, brought this exquisite fantasy moment to an abrupt end...It was her alarm clock...

And the image of Yvonne, which only moments ago, had seemed so real and alive...

slowly faded from reality.

Like it or not, life goes on for the lucky ones...however un-lucky in love.

Rest in peace Yvonne.

The End.


End file.
